Star Wars - Beach House Style
by Lady Celebare
Summary: I know it's been done, but not like this. Complete mayhem reigns at a SoCal Beach house when two crazy authors set some Star Wars characters loose. Crossovers include Moulin Rouge, Life as a House, Lord of the Rings, DBZ, Black Hawk Down, Trainspotting,
1. Insanity? What Insanity?

Title: Star Wars - Beach House Style  
Rating: R for foul language on Obi-Wan's part and a whole lot of adult innuendo.  
Authors: Celeb Ryu and Blade Malfoy Celebare, two authors who should never write anything together.  
Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yes, there are other characters, but why bother listing them? By saying Obi-Wan is in this fic we automatically get a load of reviewers from the fangirl sect... might as well mention that Anakin is in here too. Oh, and fanboys, so is Padme. Darn it! We listed more than Obi-Wan! Tricky little fandoms...  
Notes: Yes, we misspelled the word 'fock' on purpose. Ever hear a Scottish guy cuss? It's funny! And... is it just me, or does replacing the 'o' with a 'u' make the word seem less dirty?  
  
CR: Well, this is the most random thing ever written! I think...  
BM: What about the MST's? Those were pretty random... and funny!  
CR: Yes, and in them we scarred Alec for life... again.  
BM: (evil cackle) Why do we torture our Bishounen so?  
CR: 'cos it's focking funny?  
BM: (cackle) And so it begins. Shall we start?  
CR: Let's begin this speeder ride!  
BM: All righteo, then! ...yee Gods, I either need to get someone else to write my material, or I need to get more sleep... (snaps and a bunch of Star Wars characters land in a large yet sparsely furnished beach house somewhere in Southern California...)  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi blinked confusedly a few times and looked around at his new surroundings. He, Yoda, Anakin, Padme, Palpatine, and Dooku had landed inside of a large beach house.  
"Where the hell are we?" Anakin asked, voicing the question on everyone else's mind.  
"At a beach, duh," Padme said.  
"But how the fock did we get here?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked, scratching his head.  
CR: Behold the power of fangirls!  
"...We're focked, aren't we?" Obi-Wan asked.  
"I think so, master," Anakin replied. And with that the crew began exploring the large, yet sparsely furnished beach house located somewhere in SoCal.  
"Padme, Anakin, you are to sleep in separate rooms!" Obi-Wan shouted as he ran after the pair.  
"An impossible task, it is, to keep them apart, hmm," Yoda said as he floated through the hallway on his little hovering disk. He was shortly knocked askew by Obi-Wan as the harassed-looking Jedi chased after his Padawan.  
"You're not focking sleeping in the same focking room!" he yelled, catching the bedroom door as Anakin and Padme leaped inside.  
"Why not?" Anakin demanded sulkily.  
"Because I don't want to baby-sit focking twins! Besides, you do not question your master!" exclaimed Obi-Wan.  
"Can I sleep with Dooku?" Palpatine asked.  
"Eew, no!" exclaimed everyone other than Dooku.  
"Aww," Dooku sniffled. Everyone turned around and stared at him in mixed horror and disgust, and he quickly straightened up and muttered, "I meant, aww, we can't make evil plans."  
"Fine," Anakin growled, stepping out of Padme's room. "But I will get even." Then the unhappy slave-boy stalked off down the hallway.  
"Why do I have the feeling I haven't heard the end of that?" Obi-Wan groaned, massaging his temples.  
"The end, it isn't," Yoda intoned.  
"Oh, fock off," Obi-Wan growled, knocking Yoda off his floating dish.  
  
~-~-~-  
  
"Ugh, the sand! It never ends!" complained Anakin.  
"Oh stop whining, my young apprentice."  
"Everywhere, the sand is," stated Yoda.  
"I just said that!" shouted Anakin as he knocked Yoda down.  
"Hit a nerve, I have," Yoda said as he fainted.  
"He's just upset 'cos he isn't getting any," joked Dooku.  
"Well neither are you!" shrieked the future Darth Vader.  
"And neither am I," Obi-Wan growled. "If I can survive a few focking weeks, so can you, my very horny apprentice."  
"but I'm just a guy! An 18-year-old guy!" Anakin exclaimed. "I'm in my prime! You're old. You'd probably have a heart attack or something."  
"You focking brat!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "At least I have self-control!"  
"You aren't being tempted by a hottie wearing next to no cloths!" exclaimed Anakin.  
"I can see Padme, too, you know!" shouted his master.  
"A hottie she is," Yoda said as he woke up somehow.  
"Can we get to the beach now?" asked the hottie in question.  
  
~-~-~-  
  
Mesa no be likin' disa salta watta," Jar-Jar said apprehensively as the plethora of Star Wars heros (and a pair of villains) trekked down to the beach.  
"Why, oh why did you bring the focking Gungan down here?" Obi-Wan groaned, again massaging his temples.  
"Think of it as a trial," said a disembodied voice. "Besides, you're so cute when you're confused!"  
"Idea!" said a second disembodied voice. "Oh, my sweet Vegeta..."  
Suddenly Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks walked by.  
"Vegeta, did you have to wear the speedo?" asked Bulma.  
"Yes, I did! Do you mind, woman?" Vegeta asked suggestively.  
"Eww, not in front of me!" yelled Trunks, who looked grossed out.  
"Trunks, put on your trunks," shouted Bulma.  
"Make me!" squealed Trunks. He then took off down the beach, closely followed by Bulma and Vegeta.  
"Random, that was," said Yoda.  
"Naked, that kid was," Dooku said, looking disturbed.  
"You look good naked," Palpatine grinned.  
"All right, knock it off!" Obi-Wan growled. "If Padme and Anakin can't focking get it on, neither can you!"  
"Aww, my liddle Wanny is acting the part of the censor!" Blade's disembodied voice cooed. "Just like Alec!"  
"I'm not your focking little Wanny!" Obi-Wan roared at the cloudless sky.  
"Aww, is ikkle Wannykins mad?" Anakin asked.  
"I'm focking not Wanny!"  
"Ani wanna go skinny dipping?" asked Padme.  
"I would, but my arm will short-circuit..."  
"Oh yeah... damn..."  
"Haha!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, pointing at a very sad Anakin. "You've got a focking prosthesis!"  
"And you're a whiny pu-" Anakin began, but Dooku decked him before he could finish his sentence.  
"What the fock was that for?" Obi-Wan asked, eyeing Anakin's unconscious form. "Not that I'm not grateful, of course."  
"That boy was more irritating than a Hobbit on drugs," Dooku shrugged. "Besides, you're hot!"  
Obi-Wan didn't take a backwards look as he dove into the ocean.  
  
~-~-~-  
"But my chest is cold! Please let Ani-chan warm it for me!" pleaded Padme.  
"No! Nobody's focking if I can't!" screamed Obi-Wan.  
"Man, I see you in a new light, master," Anakin said.  
"Thank you, my young apprentice."  
"But my chest is cold!" Padme cried, giving puppy-dog eyes to Obi-Wan.  
"And my arse is focking cold, but you don't hear me whining about it," Obi-Wan snapped.  
"If I warm your arse, can Anakin warm my chest?" Padme asked.  
"You're focking desperate, aren't you?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously. "You're bloody hornier than my focking apprentice!"  
"Dat besa impossible!" Jar-Jar exclaimed, waving his arms around and nearly thwacking Obi-Wan with his ears.  
"Oh, fock off!" Obi-Wan snapped, shoving Jar-Jar into the ocean.  
"Melting, he is," Yoda said as Jar-Jar melted into nothingness.  
  
~-~-~-  
"Ug, I have focking sand in places I didn't even know existed," complained the young knight (aka Obi-Wan).  
"I told you, it's everywhere!" exclaimed Anakin.  
"I wouldn't mind being everywhere on you," hinted Padme.  
"I wouldn't mind focking cutting your other focking arm off," Obi-Wan growled, itching at his homespun robe.  
"A question I have," said Yoda. "Feel how it does hand that?"  
"What??" Padme asked.   
Yoda cleared his throat. "Feel how does it hand that?"  
Suddenly C3P0 appeared out of nowhere. "I believe master Yoda is asking how that hand feels."  
Padme looked between the droid and Yoda, deeply disturbed. "It... uh... takes some getting used to..."  
"It adds a whole new dimension to everything," Anakin grinned with a very suggestive inflection in his voice.  
"Right, we've heard it all before, so does the Force," Obi-Wan muttered, rolling his eyes and absently flinging C3P0 over a cliff.  
"Concerned about your morals, I am," Yoda said solemnly.  
"You brought up the focking hand!" Obi-Wan exclaimed defensively. He then started to stalk off.  
"Where are you going?" Anakin asked.  
"To get a bloody drink!"  
"A drunk, Obi-Wan is," Yoda proclaimed.  
"Shut up, you focking muppet!!" 


	2. A Jedi Must Not Know Beer

Notes: Well, so I lied. Here's chapter 2 of the Star Wars Beach House. Things just get funnier from here... and wait 'till you see what we have in store for my beloved Obi-Wan!  
  
To Becky - Gee, I wonder just who are you a fangirl of?? :p  
  
To Enchanter - The image is more effective if you imagine Episode II Obi getting all pissy at everyone. OOC? Perhaps. Funny? ...of course.  
  
To TheRandom - (polite cough) Yes, I know how 'fuck' is spelled. However, in the notes at the beginning of the fic I clearly stated that we misspelled the word on purpose... I assume you didn't read that bit. Either that or you forgot it.  
  
To Saturn - Just wait 'till you see what happens to dearest Obi in this bit... (maniacal giggle)  
  
To Arylin - I fully intend to. After all, I have it all hand-written on paper. It just needs typing...  
  
To biblehermione - Who doesn't?  
  
And as a final note, so no one gets confused, we're just assuming Obi-Wan and Ewan McGregor are interchangeable.  
  
Obi-Wan sat serenely on a barstool in the "Black Rockpool", gently swilling a foaming mug of beer in one hand. "As, peace at last," he sighed. "And focking football! Hell yes!"  
"You mean soccer," came a cultured voice from behind him. "That's what these Californians call it."  
Obi-Wan turned to stare at the white-haired, teenaged bar patron. "You're bloody underaged!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
"Escaping my bloody 'companions'," the boy sighed. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Pleased to meet you, Obi-Wan."  
"Malfoy? You're that rich brat!" Obi-Wan said, taking Draco's outstretched hand and shaking it. "I love your work."  
"I hear you're rumored to play Remus Lupin," Draco said.  
"If I focking survive this focking vacation," Obi-Wan said grimly.  
"Ah, another victim of the fangirls," Draco said sagely.  
"Damn them! Damn them to hell!" Obi-Wan screamed.  
Elsewhere...  
CR: Well, that wasn't very nice.  
"You're not even a focking Obi-Wan fangirl, Celeb!" Obi-Wan raged at the bar ceiling, drawing more than a few curious stares. "Why the hell are you torturing me??"  
CR: Because I can and because Blade asked me to.  
"Damn that focking Blade girl!" Obi-Wan ranted.  
BM: Oh, you can fock me anytime-  
"Shut the fock up!"  
CR: (giggles)  
"Stop focking giggling!" Obi-Wan sighed. "I need another drink."  
  
~-~-~-  
Obi-Wan was late in returning from the bar, and Anakin and Padme wasted no time in taking advantage of that. Obi-Wan had warned everyone to 'focking keep Ami and Ani from focking' or he'd kill them all, but Padme's quick thinking had gotten rid of all of the other beings in the beach house. Anakin had drugged Yoda's evening gruel, and Padme had told Dooku and Palpatine to do whatever they wanted with each other, out of earshot of everyone else.  
"We're free!" Anakin said gleefully, almost prancing towards the bedroom. "Padme, I have to tell you something. Today I saw a crab try to pinch you, and it made me angry. So I killed them all. Oh no, not just the men, but the women and the children. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals."  
"Ani-Chan," Padme said solemnly, "they are animals."  
"Wha' the fock are you two doing?" asked a voice from behind them. Standing there was a very drunk Obi-Wan.  
"Uh, nothing!" Anakin exclaimed, quickly hitching his pants back up.  
"Somehow, I don' b'lieve you," Obi-Wan slurred, leaning on the doorframe. "I fockin' don' b'lieve you." Suddenly he stiffened and turned a semi-alert ear down the hallway. "Wha' the fock is tha' noise??"  
"I believe it's Palpatine and Dooku," Padme said innocently. "We were trying to find a way to stop them, but we need a big, strong Jedi to break down the door..." As she spoke she turned and winked at Anakin.  
"Yeah, master, I'm not nearly strong enough to break these doors," Anakin sighed, putting on an ashamed face.  
"We told them not to, honestly master Kenobi!" Padme said tearfully, clutching at Obi-Wan's hand.  
Obi-Wan grinned drunkenly and patted Padme's head. "I'll go stop th' (hic) fockin' bastards," he muttered, sounding very much like the drunk Scottish man he was. With that he stomped down the hallway, falling into walls as he went.  
"Score!" Anakin cried, slamming the door and locking it.  
~-~-~-  
  
It was breakfast time. Both Padme and Anakin looked very pleased with themselves. Dooku and Palpatine looked beat up and depressed. Yoda tried to make the coffee, but a certain Jedi stopped him. "You focking muppet! I have a focking hangover and need good coffee, not some shite from Degobah!" ranted Obi-Wan. He then proceeded to make the coffee himself, muttering over and over, "It's all in the grind..."  
Yoda looked mildly irritated but busied himself with the making of pancakes. Obi-Wan's hangover prevented him from doing anything but gulping large quantities of hot black coffee.  
"Served, the pancakes are," said Yoda, levitating the plate to the table.  
"I'm focking cooking breakfast for the rest of this bloody 'vacation', and if you've got focking morning sickness and won't focking eat my focking cooking, I'm going to shove it up your arse!" Obi-Wan grumbled, his eyes hooded.  
~-~-~-  
  
"Master, why are we going fishing?" whined Anakin.  
"Because fish are focking good for babies, and you probably got Padme focking preggers," Obi-Wan snarled, hefting a fishing rod over his shoulder.   
"It's not my fault the condom broke!"  
"Of course it isn't," Obi-Wan said sarcastically. "And Dooku is straight, right?"  
Anakin glowered and picked up a second fishing rod. "Well you forgot the morning-after pills."  
"Me?" Obi-Wan asked, rounding on his apprentice. "Why the fock would I need morning-after pills??" The Jedi Knight was still feeling the effects of his bar run and was in no mood for his Padawan's arguments. "Now I have to focking take care of your focking brats earlier than I planned to, you horny teenaged idiot. There goes my next summer."  
"Ani, I got a hook stuck in my hair," Padme complained. Anakin used the Force to remove it. Padme glomped him in response. "I love you, Ani-chan!" she squealed.  
"And that's how she got focking pregnant!"  
"Well... at least I'm not gay!" Anakin exclaimed. Everyone shifted their gaze to Dooku and Palpatine.  
"Uh... at least I'm... not a druggie!" Dooku said, glaring at Obi-Wan.  
"I cleaned up!" Obi-Wan snapped.  
"Yeah, six or seven times," Anakin scoffed.  
"It wasn't my fault!" Obi-Wan protested. "Besides, you were a druggie too, my Life-as-a-focking-beach-house apprentice!"  
"Well," Yoda said, "explain, that does, the twins' weirdness."  
"Yoda?" Anakin said politely.  
"What do you wish?"  
Anakin merely knocked Yoda off his floating dish. "I've been meaning to do that."  
~-~-~-  
"Now this time I do the focking cooking," Obi-Wan stated. Everyone backed away slowly. "And if anyone doesn't focking eat it, I'll-"  
"We know, we know," Palpatine muttered. "You'll shove it up our arses."  
"You'd focking better believe it," Obi-Wan muttered as he slapped a large hunk of liver into a pan.  
"Are we all eating that?" Padme asked, wrinkling her nose.  
"No, only you," Obi-Wan replied, grinning viciously. "We're all eating a lovely shrimp-scampi pasta with a light pesto sauce." On seeing Padme's horrified expression he said, "Liver is good for babies."  
"I think this is your twisted way of punishing me, evil Jedi," Padme grumbled, stabbing her fork into the table and twisting it. "It's Anakin's fault, too!!"  
"Oh, I've got plans for him."  
"What sort of plans?" Anakin asked suspiciously.  
"You'll be having tripe."  
"What's that?"  
"Cow intestine."  
"Eew!" Padme exclaimed.  
"Nasty, tripe is," Yoda said.  
"Oh, hell," Anakin muttered, flipping his fork between his thumb and forefinger.  
~-~-~-  
Everyone but Palpatine went down to the beach for an afternoon swim. "God, I love this planet," Dooku said as he lay out on a towel to tan.  
"You're going to get skin cancer," Padme cautioned, rubbing suncreen into her arms. Anakin 'courteously' lathered her back for her.  
"I had Palpatine rub me down before we left," Dooku shrugged.  
"That's focking creepy, Dooku," Obi-Wan muttered as he disrobed.  
"Are you sure you want to do that, Master?" Anakin asked.  
"Why the fock not? I'm not going to swim in my robe."  
"Well, I've heard all British men wear speedos and-"  
"Oh my god! It's, like, Obi-Wan! In, like, a speedo!" squealed a bunch of vallyg-fangirls.   
"God damnit! Focking fangirls! They're everywhere!" Obi-Wan kicked his homespun pants off and dove headfirst into the water.  
"Floating, I am," Yoda said, hovering over the water. Padme knocked him off his floating dish... again.  
"Catch me Ani!" she squealed as she swam quickly into the ocean.  
"I always get what I want," Anakin smirked, chasing her.  
"Here they focking go again... focking children."  
Meanwhile, Anakin had indeed caught up with Padme. "I told you I always get what I want."  
"Oh focking gag me with a fork," Obi-Wan muttered, using the Force to splash Padme and Anakin.  
"Hey!" Padme shrieked, kicking water at Obi-Wan.  
"Oh well," Anakin shrugged, grinning devilishly, "we Jedi do it better in the water, anyway."  
"Will it never end??" Obi-Wan cried, pleading to the omniscient writers.  
"Oh maybe, maybe not," Blade's disembodied voice said tauntingly. "What ill you do for me?"  
"Any-focking-thing!" Obi-Wan shouted as the giggles of Padme and Anakin drifted over the ocean waves.  
CR: Sing?  
BM: (evil) I was thinking more along the lines of more 'personal' favors...  
"No!" Obi-Wan glowered. "What do you focking want me to sing?"  
CR: I think 'You're a God' would be appropriate in this situation.  
BM: Oh yes, indeed, then make him sing "The Bad Touch"!  
"Don't push it," Obi-Wan growled. "I'm not singing either song, especially not The Bad Touch!"  
BM: Does 'eternal damnation' mean anything to you? Padme and Anakin will be the least of your worries once we're through with you. Think threesome of creepy old guys. We could bring Mace Windu here-  
"Oh no, anything but that!" Obi-Wan said, horrified.  
CR: Then sing!!  
"Oh focking fine," Obi-Wan growled. He cleared his throat. "You're a God-"  
CR: Goddess.  
"Oh hell," Obi-Wan muttered. "You're a goddess, and I am not-"  
CR: Lovely.  
BM: We'll think kindly of you, love. Thanks for wearing the speedo.  
Once the ethereal voices and giggling had faded, Obi-Wan struck out for shore. "Bloody-focking-fangirls, horny Padawans, whorish senators, gay counts... oh hell!" Obi-Wan shouted as his foot struck a sharp rock. Then he muttered, quietly so the evil authors couldn't hear, "If this keeps up I'll sing whatever the bloody hell they want me to sing to escape this nightmare." He thought a moment. "I need a focking drink."  
  
End Notes: Muahaha... even when this fic ends, the insanity won't! Celeb and I wrote a sequal to this fic, Lord of the Rings style, and it will be published after this fic is finished... and after that, there's a Dragon Ball Z fic in the process. Who knows, we may even get a Harry Potter one up...  
Teaser Scene from Lord of the Rings: Beach House Style-  
  
"Die!!" Sam shrieked, jumping at Gollum with his dagger drawn.  
"Samwise Gamgee!" Gandalf exclaimed, tripping the rabid hobbit with his staff. "Some that deserve to die do- No wait, some people kill undeserving- no, that's not it. Damnit, I'm going senile!"  
"We kno'," Merry said solomnly. "We go' you a great room a' an old folks home."  
"It's go' a TV wi' cable!" Pippin exclaimed, raising a tankard.  
"Oh, for Eru's sake, we've been here five minutes and you're already drunk!" Legolas shouted.  
"Pretty much," Merry replied. 


	3. Crossover to the Finale

Obi-Wan once again made his way down to the "Black Rockpool", taking pains to make certain that he wasn't followed. When he had left, Anakin had rather reproachfully asked him where he was going.  
"To get a drink, if it's any of your focking business," Obi-Wan had replied, scowling.  
Obi-Wan entered the dingy bar and sat down at the same barstool he did every time. Fewer patrons were inside, and the place was oddly quiet. Obi-Wan allowed himself a relaxed sigh - peace at last.  
As the barkeep handed him his mug of blue beer, the bar doors banged open. A tall, sinewy male stood there with a goo-covered dagger in one hand. "Can I get some mead?" he asked, seating himself beside Obi-Wan.  
"Mead? I'll see what I can do," the barkeep replied as he cleaned out a dingy glass mug with a dirty dishrag.  
"Orlando!" Obi-Wan said, turning to the elf. "Or should I say Legolas?"  
"Talk about your underworld connections," Legolas replied. Ewan-Wan! I didn't know you drank... blue beer."  
"Among other things."  
"Sorry," the barkeep said as he returned to the counter, still swabbing out the same filthy glass. "We're all out of mead."  
"Damnit! No focking mead!" Legolas shouted. "Well, see you around E-wan... assuming you survive of course."  
Obi-Wan went back to his drink, his thoughts turned inward on the wacky series of events that had recently befallen him. He was just wondering about the state of his life when a voice from behind him broke him out of his reverie.   
"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"  
Obi-Wan turned to see the source of the voice, which was very familiar to him. However, because he was already slightly drunk and because the bar was exceptionally dark, he failed to recognize the woman who sat down next to him. However, he wasn't too drunk to recognize an opportunity. He silently thanked the all-powerful writing goddesses. 'I have no clue who the is, but I think I'm getting focking laid tonight!' he thought.  
~-~-~-  
"Hmm, we could be heroes, lalala." Obi-Wan hummed cheerfully as he dropped breakfast sausages and bacon into a frying pan.  
"Just for one day," Satine responded as she scrambled eggs in a frying pan. "And... you do drink all the time!"  
"Beer is good," Obi-Wan replied lightly. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you at first! I don't usually forget a good fock."  
"You really ought to think of shaving, love," Satine muttered, scratching Obi-Wan's hair.  
"I'll focking shave when I feel like it," Obi-Wan said, looking highly affronted. "Jedi men wear beards to look noble."  
Padme and Anakin walked into the room, holding hands. Anakin looked Satine up and down a moment, then turned to Obi-Wan. "Wow, master, I have a new respect for you!"  
"He's a master in more ways than one. I have a new understanding of the Force," said Satine.  
"As do I," Padme replied, grinning at Anakin.  
"And me," said Dooku, who was feeling left out. He and Palpatine had painted their toes bright magenta, and both were wearing fuzzy bunny slippers and pink pony-patterned bathrobes.  
"Dooku... may I restate... that's just creepy," Obi-Wan shuddered.  
"Pervy you all are, hmm?" said Yoda.  
"I don't think I'll eat breakfast today," Padme sighed.  
"Oh, for god's sake!" Obi-Wan growled, throwing his towel down. As he did so, he burnt his hand. "Focking hell!" he shouted, dancing around the kitchen in pain with his fingers in his mouth.  
Satine handed him an ice pack and gave Padme a can of Sprite. "Drink this," she ordered.  
"What for?"  
"I spent my entire life in a whore-house. You don't think I've seen this before?"  
"Wha-? I... he... you... I thought Obi-Wan was joking!" Padme spluttered.  
"No, I wasn't focking joking," Obi-Wan muttered as he rubbed neosporin on his hand. "Good going, Anakin. Teenagers..."  
"I'm not a teenager," Padme protested shrilly. "I'm twenty-four!"  
"Well, you certainly don't act it," Satine said primly.  
"At least I'm not a whore!"  
"At least I didn't live in a Wal-Mart!"  
BM: All right, break it up...  
CR: Think it's time to end this fic?  
BM: Yeah. It was almost sappy and sentimental there...  
CR: I know the perfect ending.  
BM: What? What?? TELL MEEEE!!!  
CR: The End  
BM: Clever... clever... you know, I bet we'll win an Oscar for this. Oh wait... it's not a movie... never mind.  
  
  
End Notes: Sorry for the short chapter... the fic just sort of ended O.o anyway, I'll start typing the LOTR one. Expect it to be posted soon! 


End file.
